


Everytime We Touch

by pseudocordelia



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia
Summary: Original work by corqzon.tumblr.com.





	

I was browsing the Web for sexy onceler fanart because I find him really hot and he makes me aroused.

But as I was browning deep into the Web, I noticed a website called “SexyOncie.org” and I thought it was a gallery of sexy Oncie pictures so I was happy and clicked on the link.

The website was pitch black with no pictures nor text. Nothing. I thought it was a prank but when I tried to exit the page, the best lorax song “How bad can I be” started playing but it was negative and really high pitched. I was actually starting to feel scared.

But it got worse. I couldn’t even close the browser nor turn off my computer. It was stuck on the page. The music got louder and I started to hear the onceler’s laugh. His face appeared on the screen but it seemed distant. It started moving towards me slowly as everything got louder and louder.

The onceler suddenly screamed really loudly and broke through my screen. He was covered in blood (but still sexy) and approached me. He grabbed me and whispered;

“Do you want to know how bad I can be ?”

I gulped, “Y-Yes,”

He turned me around and licked his lips,

“How bad can this possibly be ?”

_**And he fucked me.**_


End file.
